


#HotStringer - Happy Birthday Amy

by Anon581



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon581/pseuds/Anon581
Summary: We're taking the quickest little detour to the Hamptons in honor of Amy's birthday because she's a freaking sweetheart and I'm a slave to peer pressure. Jk, I just like to treat my muses right.Love you girl!
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	#HotStringer - Happy Birthday Amy

Stringer had gotten home from the Gunks a couple days ago and he was feeling pretty good. He had officially asked Amy out while they were up there and she said yes. He had been so worried that dating would mess up their friendship but so far things were great, like really, really great. 

He was shirtless and whistling, walking back from the beach after a lively game of volleyball with friends. Summer was quickly fading but damn if they weren’t going to make the most of every last moment of it. He had reached the sidewalks when who should he see walking towards him but crazy Eliza Campion. No one could believe how she had acted at the Parker’s party. He considered ignoring her, they were barely acquainted, but his good mood was making him feel pretty bold and so giving himself a little reassuring why the hell not shrug he walked right up to her.

"Hey, you know I always gave you the benefit of the doubt, always remembered there were two sides to every story, but that was a really shitty thing you did to Charlotte and Sidney. I think you really must be as nasty as everyone says."

Eliza drew back in shock and scowled. "Excuse me?! I really don't think I need lessons in morality from a bartender.”

"Not a lesson, maybe it's just time for you to really know how other people see you." Stringer answered simply.

Eliza gave him the most massive eyeroll she could manage and then, nose turned in the air, she dramatically stepped away. But in her performance she didn't realize just how close she was to the curb and she stumbled and fell right off into an inelegant heap on the street.

James grimaced in embarrassment for her. He quickly looked away and then glanced back. "Would you like a hand or would you prefer that I pretend I didn't see that?" He asked genuinely.

Eliza didn't answer and he dropped his hand to her. She looked up at him. There was still sand stuck to his sweaty tanned body and he looked like the freaking god of summer and good health. She tentatively gave him her hand and he pulled her up.

She looked down and self consciously brushed bits of grass clippings and sand off of her dress. "You know, you can probably lay off the gym a bit. You're just making everyone else look bad." She said offhandedly.

Stringer chuckled. "I'll take that under advisement."

"Great." She answered with a toss of her head, pulling back into her haughty persona. And with one last glance over him she resumed walking as if nothing had happened.

Stringer chuckled again, shook his head and, resuming his whistling, walked off in the opposite direction.


End file.
